Fred Weasley's Journal
by Mark of CTown
Summary: Fred Weasley has to write in a journal. But he doesn't know what to write about. So, Fred decides to write about something...someone... SLASH! FW HP! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!CHAPTER NINE UP! COMPLETED! NINE! R AND R! FIN!
1. February 12

**I wrote Hermione's Boys and I am now trying to redeem myself. The main character is Fred Weasley, who is writing in his journal. Why????**

**Read and find out...**

February 12

Dear Journal,

How stupid does this sound? Me, Fred Weasley, writing in a journal. How girly is that? I have no problems reading people journals; Ginny, Angelina, Percy...

But writing in one I have a problem with! Stupid Guidance Counselor!!!

'Why do you play all those mean pranks Freddy? I can see that are you really a nice person. Maybe if you write in a journal you can get out all the feelings that you put into your pranks.'

Yeah, right! I do the pranks for fun, not because I am a miserable person! Shows what she knows. AND NOBODY CALLS ME FREDDY!!!!! So, that stupid idiot continued on...

'You have to write in a journal once every night. I promise that I won't read any of it, you just have to show me that you are writing. I don't care what you write about...blah... blah... blah....'

So, here I am. If that person wasn't such an amateur she would actually read what I wrote! I mean, I could just be scribbling in this and she wouldn't notice.... Air head!

But, what do I write about? My childhood? My boring day at school? My awesome pranks?!?!

Or, I could write about something... someone... that I have come to know as a brother. But, he is more than a brother to me, that Harry Potter...

**Sorry it was so short, but this is the basic idea for the whole story, well sort of. So please review and them read the next entry.**


	2. February 13

**Here is another chapter after the weird first chapter.** **BEWARE!!!!**

**Just kidding. Please review without the flames, and don't hate me for the pairing!**

February 13

Dear Journal,

Sorry for ending without explaining yesterday, but George, Ron and Harry came into the common room, and I couldn't let them see me writing in a journal. Not even George knows about my writing in a journal, or another little secret that I have...

Yes, what kind of brother am I? Not even telling my brother, who is only eight minutes younger, about my true feelings that have to do with my love life.

He thinks that I like...no LOVE...Angelina Johnson. I mean, she is a nice girl (a VERY nice girl) but I don't have the attraction to her that I have to Harry.

I remember the first time that I saw him, when I shook his hand after he made Gryffindor house in his first years. It may have been him who was watching the rest of my family go through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, but I'm not sure.

Why do I like Harry Potter?

It is not because he is famous, I could care less about that. Though, that would mean he has............. MONEY, MONEY, MONEY, MONEY! But, that is not TOO important to me. Mwahahahahaha!

Harry made the Quidditch team in his first year. That was something that drew me too him quickly. His talent.

I never knew he was friends with Ron, my other brother, until I saw them walking and talking one day. Who would like Ron? That means that Harry was friendly. Hopefully VERY friendly...

He was also brave, I mean I could not even face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But maybe I could let fireworks off where he lives! Hahahahaha!

What about those eyes? Those beautiful green eyes. How many people have eyes that are that type of green? Not many! I guess those are the reasons that I like Harry Potter, but they may not be too important.

What have I done for Harry Potter?

I rescued him from his Uncle's house. Doesn't that show how much I like him? I could have been killed. I could have killed Ron, which would have been soooo cool! Yet I did it, and I hope I gained some serious points with him there.

I also gave him The Marauder's Map. George and I loved that map, but I felt bad for Harry after putting up with his stupid Uncle. I could just kill him for the way he treats Harry!!!!! It was my idea to give Harry the map. George listens to what ever I say and does what ever I tell him too. I could tell him to jump off a cliff and he would probably listen, NO offense to my favorite bro.

BUT THE ONE BIG QUESTION I KEEP ASKING MYSELF:

Does

Oh shit! Here comes George. I'll write more tomorrow!

Fred Weasley

**What do you think? **

**If you like it, review!**

**If not, don't bother because I DO NOT TAKE FLAMES!**

**I'll update soon!**


	3. February 14

**Sorry it took me soooo long to update. But here is the third entry!**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

Dear JournalFebruary 14

Sorry about ending it so quickly again. But George was coming and I think he might be suspicious about what I have been doing lately. I haven't really done anything with him or hung out with any of my friends. I got so caught up writing in this journal that that seems to be all that I HAVE been doing.

I haven't done my homework in DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But there are no changes there, like I did my homework ANYWAY!

So, what was I last saying yesterday. Oh yeah!

DOES HARRY POTTER LIKE ME BACK?

It's the question that has been haunting my every thought. Truthfully, wow I'm telling the truth for a change!

But truthfully, I think that he just likes me back as a friend. I mean, why would he sacrifice the fame and the glory and the talent and the money and any girl or boy that he hearts desires for me? Who would like Fred Weasley?

No one, that's who. No one!

Don't I think so highly of myself?

But even if Harry will never like me, I can always have feelings for him deep down in my heart. That is the one place that my feelings are safe and my dreams came come true!

WOW!!!!!!!

This does not sound like me, does it?

Oh well, no one acts the way they truely are when they are in love!

Write ya later!

Fred Weasley

**Sorry this was sooo short, but what is going to happen next wouldn't fit in with this chapter!!!!!**

**So please review! **

**Thank you to FortheLoveofDom and cinema lover for reading and reviewing my story!**


	4. February 15

**I am soooo sorry that I have not updated in awhile. The computer got a virus and it broke, blah blah blah. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Dear Journal,February 15

Not much has been happening lately. I fell down the stairs today. I was too busy at watching Harry laughing that I didn't notice I had missed a step. George almost had a heart attack. I was down at the bottom, not moving, and he jumped down the whole flight. It was pretty cool.

Oh yeah! I had another meeting with that airhead today. She looked at what I had been writing, darn her. Go jump in a well!!! If she gets lonely, I can always throw Percy in the well with her.

Even though I could tell that she just GLANCED at my journal, she had obviously seen Harry's name.

However, she asked me who 'Harrietta' was.

Just replied 'she' was a person. Asshole...in a well...with Percy...

I was just about to leave when that asshole told me, "blah blah blah...I am so glad that you have a girl in your life. Maybe she can get you to pay more attention on school then making trouble."

Maybe I should put Snape in that well too...

Well, this whole 'gudiance counselor' gets me in good with the teachers. McGonagall was smiling at me all day. I have never seem that thing smile!!!

If she THINKS this stupid woman who sits in a leather chair for a hour talking about good choices is changing the way I act, McGonagall needs a brain scan. BIG TIME!

Holy shit! I just remembered something!!!!!!

I have Quidditch pracitce!!!!

And guess what that means......

HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I get to stare at that hot wizard for two hours.

Go me!

And another good thing about Quidditch?

The changing rooms....

All I have to say about that is, "THANKS THAT HARRY IS A MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I'll talk to you tomorrow. The sooner I get to see Harry, the better!!!

Fred Weasley

**Don't you love it!?!?!?!?!?! Of course! And if you don't, that is your problem. No flames, thank you very much. Please review and I will update again really soon. I promise. **

**Laters!!!!!!!**


	5. The second 15th entry

**I might as well continue this even though no one reads it. Please R AND R! (NO FLAMES)**

February 15

Dear Journal,

I must be insane of something. I am writing in this journal...TWO TIMES A DAY. But, it gives me something to do. And I am really pissed off right now. You know what happened? I'll tell you.

It was a great Quidditch practice so far. Harry had been paying a lot of attention to me. But he was dripping in sweat and his clothes hung to his body really tightly. Suddenly, the Bludger came at me, so I hit it. Except I wasn't paying any attention to were I hit it to. Then everyone heard a loud BANG.

The next thing I knew, George was lying on the ground. I rushed down to him and practically jumped off of my broom in mid air. He didn't look hurt, but he told us that he was going to go to the hospital wing. Apparently, the bludger had hit him in the head so hard that it knocked him off his broom. He fell about twenty feet before he hit the ground.

WAS I THAT STUPID TO BELIEVE THAT?

At that moment, I had been. George insisted that he didn't need anyone's help, and he left. Let me tell you, Harry looks VERY sexy with that worried look on his face.

Practiced ended a half hour later. We all took showers (cough, cough Hary shower, cough cough) and went back inside.

I immediately went to the Hospital Wing. Funny thing happened. Madam Pomfrey said that no one, George included, had been to the hospital wing all day.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

I next went to the Gryffindor common room, where I found George.

Guess what George was doing.

Go on, take a little guess.

George was in the boy's dorm... READING MY JOURNAL!

HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME?

I screamed the minute I saw that, and he closed it quickly and ran out of the room. I didn't have a chance to yell at him, or really knock him out for that matter.

That means he knows.

Now George knows.

George knows I like...love...Harry Potter.

Isn't that great!

Yeah, I know. My life rocks!

Yeah right.

Fred Weasley

P.S. I HATE YOU STUPID GUIDANCE COUNSELOR IN A WELL WITH PERCY...WHO WILL BE SINGING...LIKE HE DOES IN THE SHOWER! (that will defenitly kill her)

**I will update soon. Just please read and review. NO FLAMES!**


	6. February 16

**Thanks to all the reviewers for their support!

* * *

**

February 16th

Dear Journal,

I really don't know what to write in here anymore. What if George reads it again? What if he tells some one?

Oh well, I'll just deny it. They can't prove anything.

I have not seen George all day, for that matter. He's not sitting in his usual chair by the fire...but Harry is.

As you can guess, I'm in the Gryffindor common room sitting at one of these ugly wooden tables. They would be A LOT cooler if they had a picture of Harry's face on them.

I COULD arrange that...

Everyone should be sitting here where I am. They can all sit where I am and look at how sexy Harry looks with the glow of the fire on his face doing homework. Look at that determination!

POLL OF THE DAY

Which facial expression looks better on Harry?

Worried 51

Determined 49

Okay, that was random. But his facial expression are adorable! Hold on a second, those are only two expressions. But what about Harry's smile face? Or laughing face? Or angry face? (Imagine how hot that would look!) Or sad face?

I think I am making Harry sound like a derranged clown. I just shivered. Clowns are scary. I hope that stupid guidance counselor is married to a demon clown.

Well, she is going to be stuck in the well with Percy for AWHILE! And, Percy does look kind of like a clown...

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Okay, I have to go back to be angry at George now.

Wait a second...

HARRY JUST LOOKED AT ME!

HOLY SHIT!

Wait a second, his mouth his moving...

HOLY SHIT!

HARRY JUST LOOKED AT ME **AND **SMILED!

How lucky am I? I have to remember this day! How could I do that? There has to be some way I can remember this day for the rest of my life.

Wait a second...I'm writing in it!

Boy, that was convenient!

Damn it, here comes George. He looks so stupid with that sorry expression on his face. Hold on. He looks like me! Does that mean I just said that my sorry expression face looks stupid?

I have to go before before:

A) George comes over here and sees what I am writing.

or

B) This entry gets ANY stupider.

Fred Weasley

* * *

**R and R people! Unless it is a flame, in which you can go jump in a well. Maybe Percy will be in there...**

**Promise to update soon!**


	7. February 17

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! I would especially like to thank FredOliverGeorge111 (you have been really supportive!), as well as squiddie03 and QuietWorld. **

**Anyway...here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

February 17th

Dear Journal,

I left off yesterday when George was coming over. He came over and sat down next to me. I barely had enough time to hide this thing before he actually LOOKED at me. Then he said, "Fred, I'm sorry."

How STUPID does that sound?

Hi Fred! I'm sorry! Don't you really care?

What was I supposed to say back to him? I decided on, "Yeah right." I was thinking of Harry when I said that. I have heard him use that same sentence before, and boy did he sound good saying it!

WOW!

That's all I can say!

George looked at me, apparently hurt, and said, "You'll forgive me."

Yeah right! (There is that wonderful sentence again!) I would never forgive him! He was the one that read my journal in the first place! "Why should I do that?" I asked.

George smiled. But it wasn't any ordinary smile. It was George's "I know something you don't that I really want to tell you but wouldn't if my life depended on it" smile. He used the same one when we were trying to convince Mum that we had not locked Percy in a pyramid during our trip to Egypt.

And, technically, we did not lock him in that pyramid.

George and I just put a lock spell on the door and tripped him back through the entrance. I didn't TELL him to trip stupidly over my foot. That was all his choice.

Anyway, George just replied, "Wait and see." Then he walked towards the dormitories.

I didn't really care. What could George do to me that would make me forgive him? The worst thing he could do would be to hold me down and make me listen to Percy sing. Of course, he doesn't know where the well is.

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Back to today. It was actually a very good day for me. First, for some reason that I had NOTHING do to with, Snape couldn't get out his room because it had apparently been super glued shut. Then, when he was looking around for his wand to perform a spell to melt the glue, he couldn't find it. Snape should be more careful where he leaves things! For such a "smart" person, he should know to not carelessly "forget" things on his desk. Tsk, tsk...

But that wasn't the good part about my day.

I was "doing homework" in the library when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I figured that it was Angelina, but it wasn't.

Guess who it was.

Go on, take a guess...

HARRY! Harry was standing right behind me, his hand on MY shoulder, in his Quidditch uniform. I jumped up and quickly covered the hearts I had been drawing with our names in them on a piece of parchment and asked if there was practice today.

He smiled and I melted.

Then, oh my gosh I love this part, he asked me if I could help him with some moves on his broom because the finals were coming up.

OH MY GOODNESS!

Harry even said my name. Fred. Fred...Fred...MY NAME! I love the way he said it. "Fred."

I love my name!

I replied yes, and then we went down to the field after I had changed into my uniform.

Harry and I were out there alone, practicing moves for almost two hours. After we finished, we were both tired and sweaty. We took showers...seperately.

DAMN IT!

Bad Fred! Evil Fred! Don't think of Harry naked! Not a good idea...

Then, Harry thanked me with the hottest smile I have ever seen. I almost died right then and there.

Today rocked. It really did.

It almost made me forget what George said. "Wait and see."

I can't wait for tomorrow! Harry went to sleep already...without me...

DAMN IT AGAIN!

I think that is it for today.

Just some tiny, little question I need to write down to remember to think about so that I don't forget.

How long can a person live in a well without food, but with water?

Does a person need company in a well?

How long before that person becomes completely insane?

Is Percy insane ALREADY?

If so, does keeping that person in a well without food or company but some water make them sane?

Or will they just get insaner?

Is insaner a word?

Fred Weasley

**Yeah, that was really weird and stupid. NO FLAMES! Only one or two chapters left. Not entirely sure. More likely two. But one more chapter is a possibility.**

**R AND R! I'll update soon!**


	8. February 18

**Another chapter. As predicted, it is not the final one. I knew it wouldn't be. **

**Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooo much FredOliverGeorge111! You have been really supportive! It makes me happy to know that some one is actually reading my fic. I have read a lot of your fics, too. They all ROCK! I love them! Thanks for all of the compliments also! That was really nice of you! I love reading your reviews! They are really inspiring, and knowing that you care what happens in the end is about the only reason I continued writing this story.**

**Well, here is the next chapter...journal entry thing.**

February 18th

Dear Journal,

The finals are tomorrow! I have been at Quidditch practice for the last five hours. I may kill Oliver for doing that. No, killing would be too brutal. Maybe I will just stick him in the well with Percy.

I (yes I am telling the truth about this!) looked up the answers to the questions that I wrote down last entry.

1. A person can live three days without food. But, as long as they have water, a person can live in a well for about a month. Let me think. I have about three weeks left before I have to let Percy go. If I am GOING to let Percy go...

MWHAHAHAHAHAHA.

2. No, a person does not NEED company in a well. Eventually, they will begin to talk to themselves, or to a wall or some inatimate object in there area. Well, Percy already talked to himself, so no real difference there. He might annoy the water in the well with his singing. Only Percy could annoy an inatimate object.

3. There is noooooooo limit to how long it will talk a person to go insane when they are stuck in a well.

4. Yes, Percy is already insane. I didnt even have to look up the answer to THAT question.

5. No. Nothing can make Percy sane. He was BORN insane!

6. Percy is already too insane. He could not get any more insaner.

7. No, insaner is NOT a word.

DAMN IT!

Maybe I should write a dictionary. "Fred's Dictionary of all of the Awesome Looking and Sounding Words that are Not Words but Should be Words Words."

Yeah, I have to work on a better title.

Think I may have to get started on that...

Anyway, it is about one o'clock in the morning. But, I can't go to sleep. My mind keeps replaying that wonderful scene over and over and over again. I have to record it before I forget it. So, here it is.

It was a regular day. They eventually got Snape out of his room. DAMN IT! Stupid wands! I'll chuck them at Percy. Not that I haven't done that before...

We didn't get that much homework. Probably because everyone knew that the Quidditch finals are tomorrow. We had to train up.

I didn't see George all day. Which is very unusual. Then, I didn't see Harry either. I got really worried. I thought that maybe something bad had happened to him.

But, alas, he showed up at Quidditch practice at around four o'clock with George. My heart melted. Was George betraying me? Was Harry betraying me? Was something going on between them?

They seperated almost immediately after they saw that I was already there. George went over with Katie and Angelina. Harry came over to me.

He has beautiful eyes. They gazed into mine, and I felt as if he was reading my soul. As if he knew my deepest, darkest secret.

If he did, he didn't mention it.

"Thanks for all the help you gave me yesterday," he said, a smile appearing across his face. I smiled back and immediately started rambling.

"Your welcome...I had a lot of fun...the Taj Mahal is in China."

Harry laughed. "No, the Taj Mahal is in India."

"Oh yeah. I know that. Just checking if you knew that," I rambled on stupidly. Harry smiled and again touched my shoulder.

He was still smiling.

How much can he do to make my heart melt?

Then, Oliver finally showed up. We already came into our informs, so we didn't have to bother changing or anything.

The practice dragged on for the long five hours. The only thing that kept me going was knowing that Harry was there, watching me and smiling. I am dead serious. He kept on smiling at me! I swear I was floating...or maybe that was just my broom...

Practice eventually ended. I was about to go into the locker room when Harry pulled me aside. I felt his skin on my arm. I wonder if he uses hand lotion...

"Fred, I am really nervous. Could you help me with some more moves. I don't feel confident enough," Harry pleaed. He had the most adorable look on his face. A pout was on his lips, and all I wanted to do was kiss him and tell him how great I thought he was at Quidditch. He had no reason to worry.

"Sure," I replied. That time, I REALLY floated into the air on a broom.

We stayed out there two MORE hours. I wished to go longer, but Harry said that he could not see anything.

We walked into the locker room together. I took a shower, but Harry was right next to me. Not in his usual place, but right next to me...in a seperate shower. But hey...I AM making progress!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Very happy about that!

Maybe he is interested...

We walked back silently to Hogwarts. I was too nervous to say anything. I kept on starring at Harry, though. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

Man his he SEXY!

Then Ron came up, looking all worried about how he had no clue where Harry was. Harry said bye to me and left with him.

STUPID RON!

Instead of just putting him in the well with Percy, I am going to make Percy SING! Ron will be dead in a few minutes. I think that would be more fun that just killing him straight out. Yeah, I think so.

Oh well, at least the time BEFORE that was good...great...a little away from being perfect...

I went back to the common room. Harry appeared later and started talking to George. However, he kept on smiling at me. I think at me at least...I hope!

I think that is it for now.

Man, I really love Harry Potter!

Fred Weasley

**Yes, only one chapter to go. Very sad about that. I think the next chapter is going to be really long though. Prepare youselves for it. **

**Dun dun dun.**

**R and R! Please! NO FLAMES!**


	9. February 19

**It is the final entry! tear, tear Yes, I know. It is all very sad and depressing. I can't believe that this fic did so well! Well, actually, it really didn't. But hey, if one person liked it then that is enough for me.**

**This chapter is dedicated to FredOliverGeorge111. Thank you for all of the great reviews! And, just for you, there is a little surprise in here. wink I hope you enjoy this last chapter. This story would not have been finished if you had not been supporting me all the way! I can't say thanks enough!**

**I also want to thank chibs3000 and angelmari87 for your reviews. They meant soooo much to me! It made me smile that people are actually reading this and liking it!**

**Well, here it is. The last long chapter.**

February 19

Dear Journal,

I can't believe it! I am still shaking from when it happened.

Are you confused? Let me tell you the whole story . . .

I woke up really early in the morning. I only slept for about three hours. I got up and walked downstairs. I didn't bother getting dressed. I mean, my pj's are awesome! They are the best!

I wonder what Harry's pj's look like . . .

So, I walked down the stairs. My thought was answered.

Sitting, gazing into the fire, was Harry.

I almost died!

He was in his pj's too.

Boy did he look sexy!

They were covered in brooms and golden snitches.

"Hi!" I exclaimed. He immediately turned to look at me and smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen.

Was this a great day so far or what?

"Hey, Fred!" he exclaimed back. He patted the seat on the couch next to him and I sat down in a trance.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked him. His gaze turned back to the fire.

"I couldn't sleep without you Fred! I love you! I want to be with you and trap Percy in wells with you!" Harry exclaimed.

I was shocked and EXTREMELY happy.

Of course, I would be HAPPIER if that had actually happened.

Instead Harry said, "I was too nervous to sleep. I can't get the thought that I am going to fuck up out of my head."

I was shocked that Harry had cursed. But he sounded good saying it!

I was extremely nervous, but I laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I melted. "Harry, you are the best Quidditch player I have ever seen! You are nervous? I should be nervous!"

"Are you kidding me? You are the best Quidditch player I have ever seen! I would be nothing if you hadn't trained me!" Harry exclaimed. His hand went up to my shoulder also. I couldn't help but smiling. Harry looked so hot! I just wanted to kiss him!

"Thanks," I replied. We smiled at each other.

Eventually we both went back to sleep. As much as I would LOVE to, I can't stay up talking to Harry forever!

DAMN IT!

I did go back to sleep and got up a little later. I got dressed, wondering if Harry liked the way I looked in MY pajamas. I decided to just put on my uniform, realizing we would have to play in only about an hour anyway.

The minute I got in the Great Hall, Oliver came running over to me.

"Fred, IamsonervousIthinkIamgoingtodie!" he exclaimed.

That is a word I should add to my dictionary. I actually started writing it yesterday.

"Fred's Dictionary of all of the Awesome Looking and Sounding Words that are Not Words but Should be Words Words."

Insaner - the most insane any person could possibly be

IamsonervousIthinkIamgoingtodie - a word that describes being incredibly nervous

Boporado - an awesome hair accessory

Orogupta - a Viking name that means "The Ore of a Gupta Fish"

Tiacmag - being stuck in a well for a long period of time.

That is all I have so far. I do think it is coming along quiet nicely.

I WILL MAKE MILLIONS!

Percy is a tiacmag.

Doesn't that sound smart!

Anyway . . .

"What?" I asked Oliver.

"I can't take this Fred! I am too nervous! I can't eat, I can't sleep! I feel like jumping in a well!" Oliver yelled.

I smiled. "That COULD be arranged."

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind," I replied. "Let's go down to the Quidditch field. I think being there will calm your nerves."

I led Oliver out the door and down the path while he mumbled to himself. "Yeah . . . path . . . field . . . nerves . . . well . . . Tiacmag . . . good . . . "

I eventually didn't pay attention to what he was saying. But that is where I got Tiacmag from.

Isn't that a funny word?

I think so.

Most of the players where down there already. Harry wasn't, sadly. I suspected that he was probably trying to eat or something, but I wasn't really that sure.

We collected into the locker room. Oliver began going over plays again. Harry arrived later and sat down next to me. I could tell that I was blushing a deep shade of red, but I tried to act serious and not like some giddy little Percy.

An hour later, the game began.

I walked over to Harry right before we went out. "Are you going to be all right?" I asked him. He looked extremely nervous.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied and gave me a weak smile, which I returned.

The game began a few minutes later. I mainly watched Harry fly around and hit bludgers at Slytherin players.

There is NOTHING more funny that watching that!

At one point I knocked a player so hard, the person fell off of his broom screaming "Ahowgrrow!"

Hey, I need to add that to my dictionary.

Ahowgrrow - a word that means "Fred rules, I suck."

Maybe my favorite word so far . . .

We were winning, but just barely. The score was sixty to fifty. I could feel the pressure, but I was more concerned about how much depended on Harry. I watched him fly in circles, searching around intently. Suddenly, I saw his face brighten.

I think it would be good to take the time out right now to say how SEXY HARRY POTTER IS!

I have FINALLY decided that ALL of Harry's expressions are his best!

He ESPECIALLY looks sexy in the Quidditch uniform. That is REALLY tight on him!

I watched as Harry speed off to the other end of the field, by the Gryffindor goal posts. Draco Malfoy was following close behind him.

As hard as I could, I hit the bludger at him. It knocked him right into one of the cheering stands.

That is going to hurt in the morning!

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I am REALLY evil! But I have grown to accept that.

Suddenly, cheers erupted from the stands. I quickly looked at Harry. He was smiling and holding an enclosed hand up in the air.

I raced over to him, where most of the other players where already congratulating him. We flew to the ground. Harry smiled at me, and I smiled back at him.

Professor Dumbledore presented us with a trophy. We all let Harry hold it first, and then it went to Wood.

After awhile, people slowly started to clear out. I noticed Oliver running away extremely quickly.

"Where are you going?" I asked, calling after him.

He stopped running and turned around. "I have to go write to my girlfriend, Kim. She wanted to know the outcome as soon as the game ended!" With that, he continued running away. I couldn't help but smile.

Guess there goes putting HIM in the well with Percy.

DAMN IT!

Poor Percy is probably getting REALLY lonely in that well . . .

Harry walked over to me. The trophy was in his hand and he handed it to me.

"I couldn't have done this without you," Harry said, smiling. I took the trophy from him, and our eyes caught each other's gaze.

Harry leaned in.

I leaned in.

And we kissed.

YYYYYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!

HOLY SHIT!

OH MY FRICKEN GOSH!

I think I saw fireworks . . .

All of my dreams came true in that one day. Everything I had ever wanted . . . (excluding trapping Percy in a pyramid in Egypt) . . .

I dropped the trophy on the ground so that I was able to wrap my arms around Harry. His arms were wrapped around my neck.

I couldn't care if anyone was still there watching me.

I was finally happy.

We broke away a few seconds . . . minutes later.

George was still there. I was shocked. He was smiling at me.

"Told you," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Wait and see!" he exclaimed.

I connected all of the past events together. "What? It was you? YOU told Harry I like him?" I asked.

"Actually," George corrected, "I told Harry that you LOVED him." A wicked smile appeared on his face. "It turns out that Harry was crazy about you too." George walked away slowly.

I looked at Harry, who was smiling at me. I attacked him with kisses.

Eventually, we DID have to take showers. And, let me tell you, it was the best shower I have EVER taken. If you know what I mean . . .

I think this may have been the best day ever! Harry is actually sitting here next to me, watching me write this.

Harry would like to write something. What he writes will be bold. Bold Harry Potter.

**Wow. You have really weird thoughts.**

Yeah. You're probably right.

**I think I have to read this.**

Maybe you shouldn't.

**What is this whole thing with Percy in a well?**

Nothing . . .

**Tell me!**

Fine. If you weren't so sexy in your pouty face, you wouldn't have a chance at finding this private information out.

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Okay, I just told Harry about my whole "trap Percy in a well" thing. I am sure if he wasn't lying on the floor and dying of laughter he would have something to say in response.

HOLY SHIT!

Is Harry still breathing?

Gotta go give him some CPR . . .

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**I thought you are only supposed to give CPR for approximately thirty seconds.**

Thirty seconds. Thirty minutes. Same thing.

Didn't my day rock?

I saw Harry in his pajamas.

Gryffindor won the Quidditch finals.

I knocked Draco off his broom.

I made up with George.

I kissed Harry.

I took a shower . . .

I wrote another entry in my journal. I am really starting to love doing this. I have felt A LOT better since I have started documenting my life. I never thought I would say this, but.

THANK YOU GUIDANCE COUNSELOR!

If I had never started writing in this journal, I would never have gotten my Harry Potter.

Well, I think that is it for today. I have to get SOME sleep, don't I?

I just can't help to think that I am forgetting something . . .

Oh well. It can't be that important, can it?

Okay. Now that is the end! Writing gets very addicting!

Harry is going to help me go to sleep now.

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fred Weasley and **Harry Potter.**

**P.S. What about Percy? Don't you have to get him out of the well?**

That was what I was forgetting! Oh well, I knew it wasn't that important!

Nighty Night!

**IT IS THE END! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh well, I think it was a good end, right? **

**Please review all of my loyal people! NO FLAMES!**

**THANK YOU AND GBFN!**

**(Good bye for now!)**


End file.
